<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В другой жизни by ruzhenzov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589426">В другой жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov'>ruzhenzov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жан научил себя лукавить и говорить «это», а не «отношения», притворяться, что ему не больно, делать равнодушное лицо и останавливать себя, когда хочется разбить руку о ближайшую стену и завопить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В другой жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как же всё это непроходимо тупо закончилось. </p><p>Что «это», Жан предпочитал не артикулировать. «Тупо» — тоже неподходящее слово. Херово всё закончилось. Отвратительно. Хуже некуда. </p><p>По правде говоря, стоило озаботиться совершенно другими вещами. Важными и банальными: как вовремя отпрыгнуть и убраться отсюда, как не оставить товарищей и что, чёрт возьми, собрался делать Райнер. Подумать о своей миссии, а рефлексии оставить на потом. Годы в армии научили его такому — это в свои зелёные пятнадцать лет он мог позволить себе глупость сомневаться в любом лишнем движении. Потом Жан начал выполнять приказы, стараясь не задавать вопросов, а ещё позже — быстро принимать решения, не тратя время на философию. Плохо, хорошо, правильно, неправильно — последствия догонят позже, в мерзких кошмарах и одинокими вечерами, а в бою ты берёшь и делаешь. И получаешь нужный результат. Очень просто. </p><p><i>Тупой ты суицидальный ублюдок.</i> </p><p>Слова слетели с губ раньше, чем Жан успел их осознать. Почему сейчас? И, главное, зачем? Дурацкое прозвище из другой дурацкой жизни, в которой Эрен подрывался залезть ладонями под рубаху, поцеловать загоревшую от долгих работ под палящим солнцем шею и схватить за задницу, пока Жан шипел, что он идиот и что кто-нибудь увидит. В которой у них оставалась слепая надежда, что всё закончится по-другому, и свои дни они проводили, укладывая железную дорогу и обещая в следующий раз точно прикончить Конни, если тот ещё хоть раз решит пошутить про «слащавую парочку». Потом Жан неизбежно не выдерживал жары, приставаний и того, что Эрен постоянно стремился стянуть с себя рубашку, и затаскивал его в ближайший сарай, и плевать, что оба потные и грязные. Эрен вечно кусался при поцелуях, Жан в отместку царапал низ спины и ягодицы, а потом сводил их члены вместе и дрочил так быстро, что начинала кружиться голова. </p><p>Он хорошо это помнил. Слишком хорошо. </p><p>И то, как, когда у них выдавалось достаточно свободного времени, у Эрена бешено сверкали глаза; он выгибался и прижимался всем телом, обхватывал шею руками, стонал, срываясь на хрипы, пока Жан втрахивал его в кровать. Как у него полыхали щёки, и отросшие волосы разметались по подушке, и Жан думал — какой же он красивый прямо сейчас, пиздец просто. </p><p>И то, как потом оба опаздывали, потому что проспали, ясное дело, то, как Эрен неловко хватал его за руку, пока никто не видел, то, как можно было вечерами сидеть в обнимку, лениво переругиваться и ни о чём не думать. </p><p>Жан знал — от Микасы ждут, что она станет колебаться, но не от него. У него нет роскоши верить, что всё это — нелепый розыгрыш, плохой сон, что вот-вот они успокоятся и вернутся назад, что они совсем не по разные стороны баррикад. Что Эрен, его Эрен, который бесяче и мокро зацеловывал лицо, как смешная собака, нарывался на драку, не раздумывая прикрывал спину в бою и холодными ночами забирался под одеяло, пытаясь уместиться рядом на узкой кровати, прямо сейчас убьёт его в любой момент, без раздумий. </p><p>Тупо. Охуеть как тупо.</p><p>Жан научил себя лукавить и говорить «это», а не «отношения», притворяться, что ему не больно, делать равнодушное лицо и останавливать себя, когда хочется разбить руку о ближайшую стену и завопить. </p><p>И всё-таки, сидя на спине у Фалько, Жан знал, что там, внизу, когда он дёрнул за детонатор, умер не только Эрен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>